Caught, Red Cheeked?
by xxKo-No-Hanaxx
Summary: Oneshot: Gai is spying on his students, Neji has a crush on a girl, and Tenten's determined to find out who it is - just what's going on? Based soon after Sasuke left the village, and Naruto has left for his training.


**Author's Note:** I was just reading over the reviews one of my first stories, 50 to 51, and I came across one that said they were curious to know who it was Neji had a crush on, and I decided it'd only be fair to write a story about the situation. Simply; they were very right to guess Tenten.  
As usual, I apologize for any spelling/grammatical mistakes I missed during my editing.  
**Disclaimer**: The characters and story do not belong to me, 'nuff said.

* * *

It was safe to say there wasn't a lot that Hyuuga Neji was afraid of. Sure, there was the normal stuff like death, the idea of destiny being all planned out, and so on and so forth, but the only really uncommon fear he possessed was fangirls; nasty female ninja and non-ninja alike that clung to his arms, screamed in his ears, and managed in every way possible annoy him. On countless occasions Naruto, Kiba, and just about every other guy except Sasuke (thought he didn't count, seeing as he no longer was a Konoha ninja since he had recently left) tried to convince him that being followed by girls was a good thing. Still, Neji found it hard to round a corner in town without his high alert on, and it was almost impossible to be near a girl that wasn't his cousin, or one of her friends (even though Ino sometimes creeped him out).

It was only natural then when news spread that the infamous 'girl hater' had a crush that everyone freaked out. Hinata almost fainted, Naruto managed to spit ramen out his nose, and countless girls almost died of heart attacks thinking that it maybe was them who held the Hyuuga hottie's dreamy eyes. The only person who didn't really seemed that phased was Tenten, who everyone had predicted didn't react because she was the person who had first found out then told Ino, who in turn told everyone. They were right, and much to Neji's annoyance he was now being bombarded by millions more questions than he wanted.

So on Thursday when his usual morning training session with Tenten came, it was time to take his revenge.

"OUCH!" Tenten cried, peeling herself out from the trunk of a tree she had been forced into by one of Neji's more violent attacks. Glaring at the boy, she dropped the kunai from her hands into the ground in frustration, throwing her hands into the air in the same movement and crying, "For kami's sake Neji; I'm a girl! Stop throwing me around like that, if you have a problem with me say it to my face!"

Very quickly under his breath Neji hissed back, "I've kind of noticed you were a girl," but his words luckily didn't make it to the brunette standing several meters away. Dropping his hands, the Hyuuga relaxed his stance; a clear indication he was done taking out his anger on his blabbermouth of a teammate. He did, nevertheless, have something to say to her. "I do have an issue, but you're already aware of that," He informed her, crossing his arms as his emotionless eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're still on about that?" His female teammate called, stomping over to him in a huff. For a moment Neji was fearful that she'd punch him, but the fear melted away as Tenten stopped a few paces short of him, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed to match his. "I only told Ino because I wanted to know who the girl was! Really, you think you could just tell me that you like someone and I wouldn't want to know?" She continued, frustration levels building up to a dangerous level.

Not wanting to get his precious hair chopped off in his sleep Neji quickly cut into Tenten's rant. "Then why didn't you just ask me?" He questioned, wondering why female logic was so messed up. Why did they have to try to communicate with one another instead of just going straight to the source?

"You would've told me if I asked?" Tenten's brown eyes widened in surprise at her teammate's words as they slowly sunk in. Neji wasn't one for sharing, though he had changed a considerable amount over the past little while. Still, it was hard to believe he'd really changed _that_ much. Even if it was Naruto working the miracle, it was a little fast for Neji to want to share all the details of his suppressed emotions and secrets with her, even if she was the person he trusted the most.

Not catching on as quick as he should have, Neji simply shrugged then nodded. It wasn't until he noticed Tenten's agape mouth that he realized the error of his ways. "I-I mean I don't like anyone nor would I-."

"Neji, tell me; you said you would." The Hyuuga groaned, causing his teammate to flutter, closer seeing her chance. Neji wasn't one who went back on his word, even if he hadn't meant to give it. He'd just need a push in the right direction in order for her to get his secret out of him! Putting on a cute pout and opening up her body language, Tenten continued. "Who is she Neji? Teeeeeeeeell meeeeeeeee!" She droned, fighting back a grin at Neji's taken aback expression.

"It's a secret," The Hyuuga managed to reply after clearing his throat. He'd never before been faced with something like that, a technique so strong it had made him want to reveal his deepest, darkest secret. He was going to have to get over this 'begging' thing before Tenten tried to use it on him again.

"Neji Hyuuga, you tell me who this girl you have a crush on is right now or-." Tenten started, her hands returning to her hips as she began to lecture her teammate on keeping his word. She was cut off very suddenly by a loud thump to her right, and as both of the member of Team Gai turned to figure out what it was, they noticed it was a person. Actually, they weren't sure if they considered this thing to be human, after all the person that fell was . . . .

"Gai-sensei?" They asked together, completely in sync with a confused facial expression and all. It was then that said sensei jumped to his feet, making it extremely doubtful that it wasn't him as their bushy-browed, green spandex clad teacher gave them as youthful pep talk, the disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Both continued to watch the spot where their sensei had stood moment before, and being the smart girl she was Tenten snapped out of it and decided to take advantage of the situation.

"So, Neji, who do you like?"

"Tenten," Neji answered, still in such a shock that he hadn't noticed Gai and completely at a loss for words (or thoughts) for why their sensei would be here that he didn't really notice what he said. Even as Tenten waited for him to continue, thinking there was more and her name hadn't been to answer, he didn't say anything else.

"Neji," Tenten mumbled, pulling the boy out of his daze and bringing him into another one as he noticed what he had said. She had to admit, he looked quite cute with the slight hints of a blush that were now spreading across his cheek, giving them a rosy red look, "I like you too."


End file.
